ALICE of human sacrifices, Pokemon style
by Zangoose-Kira
Summary: Pokemon in the song; ALICE of human sacrifices aka, songfic . This is about the small dream that wanted guests to come in and shape its world of Wonderland. Credits and disclaimers in author's note.


**A/N: Just a note, this is Alice Human Sacrifice, a vocaloid song that has violence in it. Pretty much all the characters die, so this is rated T for violence. Secondly, these lyrics are from .com from the user Rena :(. You can also find the lyrics elsewhere on youtube. Thirdly, I asked xxDragonMistyxx about posting this up, because her work inspired me to write a different translation of this song. And now here it is!**

**Fourth note: there are references to the original Alice's adventures in Wonderland. I read the classic version with illustrations (the Annotated Alice version). I do not own the song, vocaloids, Pokémon, or Alice and Wonderland.**

**I know I rant a lot, but one last note: the original Alice got to wonderland by dreaming it, and this song suggests it as well. However, the characters that die in wonderland never wake up from their dream. Savvy? **** (The lyrics are in italics.)**

_(There was once a little dream.)  
>(No one knows who had dreamt it.)<br>(It was really such a small dream.)  
>(This made the little dream think..)<br>(.."I don't want to disappear..")  
>(.."How can I make people dream me?)<br>(The little dream thought..)  
>(And at last had an idea.)<br>(.."I will make people come to me, and they will make my world"..)  
><em>  
>On a warm summer day, in the region of Hoenn, a young female Zangoose lay in the shade of a tree. She had just gotten through a clan fight with the Seviper forces (one of the frequent) and she had killed at least three of the snakes. Her name was Fern. Content, the white and red Pokémon curled up and began to snooze away.<p>

The little dream took its chance and snuck inside the Zangooses' head. The dream reasoned with itself that this first visitor would set the dream's world in motion, and would shape the creatures that could exist in this wonderland realm.

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one_

The young Zangoose looked around in astonishment at the dream she was having. "What a strange place," she thought. "This seems like an empty world. What is the point of it?"

Fern looked around the world and soon gardens sprouted up from the ground. A sea bubbled up just by her imagination. Thrilled, Fern the Zangoose began to fill the world with other Zangeese and places to play and live. She began to feel the power of this dream. "I can be next to Arceus in this place! I can create or destroy anything I want to!" with this realization, she began to summon up hordes of her enemy species, Sevipers. "With a world full of Sevipers, I can kill and bring back as many as I want! I can become warlord over this place. Please don't let this dream or whatever it is stop."

Fern the Zangoose, pleased with the sufficient number of enemies she had brought up, finally made herself a sword with which to slay the Sevipers with.  
><em>Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland<em>

The young female Zangoose smirked to herself. "Now I will kill the Sevipers I created! Nothing can stand in my way!"  
><em>Slicing down everything in her way<em>

She began to wander around the new place she had made. She greeted the Zangeese and found the lair of the Sevipers. The female Zangoose called up her sword and began to kill the black snakes. One by one they fell to her, and her white coat became stained red. Fern laughed manically. She ran around crazily, and soon her judgment was skewered. Everything that moved became a target, even the fellow Zangeese she had brought into Wonderland. Her fur became so soaked with blood that everywhere she walked; her fur dripped and left a red path behind her.

_She was followed by a bloody red path._

But that was what she wanted, she felt unconquerable, and everyone fled from her in fear. Fern loved it.

The dream on the other hand did not love it. Its world was being turned into a nightmare of blood and massacre. It knew that it had let this first ALICE to come in, but now it wanted her out. It summoned up creatures of its own and created them to protect the wonderland. The white rabbit, the dodo, the lizard, the mock turtle, animated decks of cards, and many others were created to call this Wonderland home. The dream instructed the soldier cards to apprehend the Zangoose._  
><em>  
><em>This new ALICE deep in the woods<em>

Fern, after another one of her killing sprees, idled in the forests she had created. Her fur was drenched with her latest killings and was dripping to reveal her path. She laid down the sword and leaned against a tree trunk. Suddenly, a host of creatures she had not created sprang on her. Cards in the suit of clubs piled on her and forced her to the ground.

Fern spat and fought, but her sword was now out of reach. Who were these creatures that fought her? She lashed out with her claws, but the card soldiers remained unharmed.  
><em>Was trapped as a wanted fugitive<em>

The card soldiers built a prison for the murderer in the forest and locked her up tight. Fern fought against the bars of her cell, but to no avail. The guards left her alone, and soon her world became dull and lonely. No one came to her, not even the Zangeese she created to make a utopia for.  
><em>If it weren't for the red path that she made<br>No one would think that she even existed._

The dream appeared in physical form to the blood-stained Zangoose. "You may wake up from the dream now, but if you chose to stay, you will never get out of your prison." The dream frowned at the prisoner. "I hope you have learned from this world a little something about yourself."

Fern, at a loss for plan, finally began to think sanely. "What do I have to do to wake up? I don't like this world anymore."

Just as she said this, she felt her body being shaken. Fern opened her eyes to see a Zangoose crouched in front of her. "Come on, Fern, you can't sleep all day!" her clan-mate scolded.

The Zangoose jumped to her paws and examined her pelt. Her fur was white and red again, not purely blood-stained. She sighed with relief and went back to her normal life. No one could say if her trip to wonderland had changed her or not.

The dream sighed; its world had become a bloody place due to a bad first choice. The dream could do nothing about it but order its self-made creatures to maintain it. The dream thought, "Maybe I should find a peaceful Pokémon to create my wonderland. With this in mind, the dream traveled to Kanto to find a less violent place.

A kind, gentleman Wigglytuft stared at his withering garden. He wished that roses could grow well in Kanto, but the soil was not the right type, or the climate didn't favor the kind of roses he planted. He sighed to himself and hung his pink head; his long ears drooped. This Wigglytuff was overlooked and never seemed to succeed. His name was Bumble.

The pink Pokémon sighed once more and decided to take a nap. Perhaps his luck would change after he had had some time to rest. The dream saw its chance and took a hold of the Wigglytuff's dream. This Pokémon couldn't possibly be a violent one; he could repair Wonderland for the better.

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one_

Bumble found his dream had changed into a strange and wondrous place. He looked around at the gardens and the strange creatures living there. Some residents of Wonderland timidly came up to him and talked with Bumble the Wigglytuff. Astounded and at a loss for what to do, he wandered around. This place was in a mess and blood was everywhere.

"You can change Wonderland for the better," a Cheshire cat grinned at the second ALICE. "Anything you want can become true in Wonderland."

"Is that the name of this place?" Bumble replied. "It is quite lovely; it just needs to lose the blood." As he said this, the blood disappeared from the ground. The Wigglytuff was impressed. He began to understand the rules now. "We need more gardens…" and as he willed it, several rose gardens jumped up from the soil. He felt so happy he could sing.

The creatures of Wonderland all gathered to hear the strange but beautiful sound. They encouraged him to sing more, and he did.  
><em>He sang to the world in the wonderland<em>

He used his sing attack and residents cheered him on. He felt loved and successful. He continued to sing beautifully for the pleasure of the Wonderlanders. As he continued to sing, he found himself growing bored. He tried to sing other songs and made up his own. Soon, the power and possibilities of Wonderland began to grow on him and he sang music that did not have a rhythm, nor rhyme. His 'sing' became a screech and his melodies became perish songs.  
><em>Filling regions with so many false created notes<br>That were of a crazy blue world._

Just like the first ALICE, the power of wonderland began to control him and sent him into madness. But before the dream had to intervene again to save the residents of Wonderland from his melodies, Bumble retreated to the gardens. The Wigglytuff created a rose garden all to himself and locked the only entrance. He fought with his insanity and tended to the rose garden that he couldn't in Kanto. He called up roses of all colors, even unheard of purple and green roses, and even rose-trees.

But he didn't escape from every resident. A hatter and a hare made their tea time in his precious garden. Their mad-talk began to influence him again. They chatted idly about tea time, and it always being tea time, and murdering the time on the song, "Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat".  
><em>This new ALICE was that of a rose<em>

He sang his dreadful and nonsense songs to drive out the intruders, but the two mad creatures stayed and had tea to their liking. Bumble sang and sang, until his throat was dry. He panted and leaned against a rose bush. He couldn't seem to ever be happy, in Kanto or in Wonderland. The Wigglytuff could only see one way out of this delusion. He willed a gun to appear in Wonderland. The hatter and hare panicked and scrambled to get out of range. But the Pokémon instead turned it on himself.  
><em>He was shot and killed by a mad man<em> **[Note: the translation can also mean a cross-eyed man, or when someone aims a gun at their own forehead and goes cross-eyed]**

A loud boom accompanied by a flash went off, and the disturbed and wounded Pokémon fell back. He landed on a rose bush and he bled on the flowers that he loved.  
><em>It left a flower blooming sadly red<em>

The fragile Wigglytuff died in wonderland, and never woke up from his nap in Kanto. The dream never had a chance to offer the second ALICE a chance to wake up from Wonderland. The residents of wonderland buried the singer/rose gardener and carried on, never looking back on the pleasant Pokémon.  
><em>The one who was loved was now forgotten<em>

The dream felt depressed. Two visitors had come and gone. Both seemed failures to create a perfect Wonderland, but the dream was no longer a small dream. It was growing with each influence. After a bloody history and a crazed singer, wonderland was ready for the next ALICE. It searched for another visitor…

The next Pokémon the dream found was a charming Skitty. She was a normal Skitty, just a cute little pink cat with the ability to charm people. "This could be a good pick, she will certainly want to befriend and make Wonderland happy," thought the dream. It waited until she had curled up in a ball and had begun to sleep.

The small Skitty dreamed of wonderland and took a while to realize the full extent of her dream. The small Skitty wandered around the rose gardens and thought to herself how pretty the roses were. "I didn't think that I could dream of anything this grand." She muttered to herself.

_The third ALICE was a little green one_

She met with the residents of Wonderland; the dodo, Bill the lizard, the Cheshire cat (which she liked very much), the mad hatter, the caterpillar, and the March Hare. She grew friendly to each and every one of them.  
><em>Very cute and dear in the wonderland<em>

The Cheshire cat informed her, "You can do anything you want to this Wonderland. We of Wonderland can only keep up what you create. Go ahead, make something grand."

"You are right," replied the Skitty, "I should think that a fine palace like this deserves a palace around this rose garden. How long will it take for the workers to build one?"

"Already done," the Cheshire cat grinned back eerily.

The Skitty turned and saw a palace of her dreams rise out of the ground. "Amazing…" she breathed. "This new palace must be decorated. Come, cat, and we can do the furnishing together. This shall be known as the Erin Palace, named after me of course."

___She charmed people to her every beck and call_

The Skitty named Erin began to create a lovely country that looked very organized. The dream saw the third ALICE's work and smiled. This Erin was a good choice to bring in. she got along very well with the creatures there and didn't show any signs of insanity as the first two did.

Erin meowed playfully and helped along with the Wonderland inhabitants to decorate and make the world a beautiful place. She required that her castle should be the color green, and it was done. The Erin castle shone like the emerald city of Oz.  
><em>She had made a strange green country.<em>

"Do you know what?" the Cheshire cat remarked one day in wonderland. "I figure you could become the leader of this whole world easily. If it came to a vote, you know everyone would vote for you."

Erin the Skitty nodded in reply. "You are right, as always, Cheshire. I think that would be a wonderful idea. Wonderful in Wonderland… I could become queen!" she began to trot off on her own, voicing her thoughts on activities a queen would do in wonderland.

Soon, the dream-made creatures of Wonderland cast a vote and unanimously called upon Erin the Skitty to rule the land. She knew it was going to happen, but she acted graciously instead. She took up a newly-thought up crown and proclaimed herself Queen of Hearts.  
><em>This new ALICE was the country's queen<em>

Erin took over the ruling of Wonderland well. She made a moonstone appear in wonderland and she evolved to a beautiful Delcatty. She brought up a King as well to keep her company and compliment her; a Liepard. But Erin soon found that the creatures made in wonderland were not as creative or as interesting as real beings. The Liepard was quite shallow and only went along with her plans. But Erin the Delcatty was still happy. She hosted many parties with tea and royal games of tennis and croquet. She loved being Queen and Wonderland prospered.

The Queen Delcatty of Hearts loved her position, but began to fear for it. She heard card-people talking and whispering about how she had gotten to be Queen in the first place. Erin didn't want to be overthrown. She heard tales of another ALICE from the keener of the creatures and they remarked that they didn't know what had happened to the murderer.

"Perhaps this ALICE is still here and is seeking for blood. Has anyone checked the prison in the forest?" a dodo asked the other creatures around it.

"No," the Queen thought, "I can't have my place overthrown. I cannot die, I just can't! This is my palace, my rule, and my kingdom!" her thoughts turned darker, "And if anyone says otherwise, I will cut off their heads…"  
><em>Taken over by a distorted dream<br>She was afraid of losing to death_

She began to turn her rule around. At first she had ruled with love and caring for the creatures in wonderland, now she ruled by fear. Her Liepard King did nothing to stop her, only encourage her further.

"So, there are queens and Kings of cards are there? I cannot have that, they threaten me." Erin thought angrily to herself. She got up from her royal cat-bed and pranced over to the door. "White rabbit," she ordered through the door, "Order for all royal cards to be beheaded. I cannot have alternative royalty alive!"

A prisoner would be captured and the Delcatty Queen of hearts ordered for his death. "There are no ruffians allowed to live in this kingdom!" she yowled.

She raised up guards and rules to keep her reigning Wonderland forever, and she forgot her real life in a trainer's care. She sat on her throne mainly and played royal games, but not without a call of "Off with his head!" Erin continued in her reign, feeling safe at every death she ordered.  
><em>She would forever rule her country<em>

The dream was astounded. Never before had an ALICE wanted to stay in Wonderland so badly, though it could tell that the creatures of Wonderland were living in fear once again. The dream knew that it had set a limit on one ALICE at a time in Wonderland, and it sure looked like this ALICE was here to stay. So, in search of new ideas, the dream created a back entrance; a rabbit's hole. If some Pokémon fell into this rabbit's hole in their dream, they would wind up in Wonderland. This back door worked better than the dream expected, and soon, two new ALICES wandered in; a pair of them.

A young Female Pachirisu and a younger male Emolga somehow had the same dream. The two unlike siblings stared at each other in their dreams, smiled, and began to run around and play in the dream realm.

"Look, brother!" the Pachirisu named Heather squeaked to her younger brother. They were siblings, they just had different mothers. Heather's mother had died, so her father had then chosen an Emolga to be his next mate, hence her little brother was born a different species. Even though they had much to argue about and had a whole parental issue, they got along well. Heather the Pachirisu was a leader type, and Bramble the Emolga quietly complied.

The flying squirrel Pokémon hovered over to the blue squirrel's side. "It's weird enough that we have the same dream, what else can happen now?" he asked in a quiet, calculating voice.

"There's a rabbit hole! We should go down it and talk to any Bunearies we can find down there!" Heather squeaked and twirled her tail. She saw his hesitant look and complained, "Come on, it's not every day we can have the same dream. Have some fun instead of playing shogi and chess and the like! Have an adventure, Bramble!"

Her complaints got to the younger Emolga and he hesitantly nodded. "Ok, we will go down the hole to see Bunearies in our dream."

Heather smiled a cute little buck-toothed smiled and she scurried into the small tunnel. Bramble followed and crawled uncomfortably on. He liked the open air, not some dark tunnel. How was he going to float with his wing-flaps hanging off his arms?

Ahead of him in the tunnel, Heather suddenly yelled. Bramble scampered forward and found that the rabbit hole suddenly dropped down and down. He could have hovered out of there, but his sister was falling. He dove down to rescue her.

The hole seemed to go on forever.

Bramble noted that there were bookshelves and chairs all falling with him too. "What a strange place…" he continued to fall down and down. He stopped thinking about getting back to the top again, he only wished for the falling to stop.

As he was falling, he saw his Pachirisu sister and he dove for her.

"Oh, Bramble!" she called out. "I'm so sorry. Now we are never going to get out of this hole. It's way too far to climb back up…"

"I might be able to fly all the way back…" Bramble the Emolga mumbled and glanced up the tunnel they had fallen down. The fall ended suddenly, and the two squirrel Pokémon were unhurt.

"Wow! That was weird…" Heather wobbled to her little feet and tried to shake off the falling sensation. "So, since we can't ever get back up that way, what do you say to exploring this place. It feels cool, as if this is a super awesome place in the dream realm."

The two siblings began to explore the growing Wonderland. They began to explore each place with a new vigor. At the sea, they listened to the dull and confusing tale of the Mock turtle, then they scampered off to a large garden and strange, eared houses.

Bramble floated in the air and spotted a lovely forest full of tall, dark trees. 'We have to explore this place a bit, sis. I love the trees!"

"Me too!" she chimed back and they continued to explore.

_During this two children went into the woods._

"I've had enough of this place," Heather admitted after a while of exploring. "It feels eerie here and it smells of blood…"

"Then we should go to that garden we passed earlier. It had so many flowers…" Bramble agreed with her and pointed her to the thought position of the garden of roses.

The two young Pokémon then stumbled on a tea party involving a dormouse, March Hare, and Mad Hatter. The three Wonderland creatures welcomed in the wandering Pokémon and a strange conversation went up about riddles and madness.  
><em>They had a tea party under rose trees<em>

After the siblings had their share of tea and conversation, they made a quick escape. In both of their heads, they wanted to explore this strange place before waking up. It would be such a shame to not see it. What if they were never able to find this dream again?

The news of explorers circulated throughout Wonderland, and soon the Queen of hearts heard. The Delcatty smiled to herself. "They are creative beings like me, from the same Pokémon world. Perhaps I can invite them to my castle. I can learn from them and they from me. I might even let these explorers into my royal court."

The green Queen wrote a small note and inserted a playing card into an envelope. She called up her White rabbit and demanded that this be delivered to the travelers.

Back at the squirrel Pokémon, they found the caterpillar's domain and was talking to the insect respectfully, even though his speech was slow and he was inhaling from a hookah. The caterpillar shooed them off and told them that, "One side will make you shorter, and one side will make you taller."

Heather the Pachirisu shrugged to her younger brother. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he was talking about this mushroom. Let's take a piece from each side, just in case we need to shrink or grow." The smarter of the two observed. Heather took one side, while Bramble took a piece of the mushroom from the other side. "We should experiment with this later." Bramble added and looked over his piece of mushroom.

A white rabbit bounded over to their side and announced in a hurried and gruff voice, "This is for the both of you. You are royally invited to the Queen of Heart's Erin Palace." He huffed and checked his pocket watch. Without another word, he bounded off again.

They glanced at each other curiously and opened the letter together.  
><em>An invitation from the castle for them was<em>_  
><em>_The trump card __of hearts._

"We haven't met the Queen yet, we HAVE to go meet her!" Heather held aloft the note.

Bramble examined the playing card, the Ace of Hearts. "This card is of the Heart suit, just like her title. Maybe we will play cards with her…"

"Come on, let's go find the palace!" Heather cheered and grabbed her brother's hand.  
><em>The fourth ALICE was two siblings<br>Their curiosity in the wonderland  
>Going through many different doors<br>Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat__  
><em>_The stubborn big sister__  
><em>_And smart little brother__  
><em>_Though they were the closest__ to ALICE'S WONDERLAND_

After a while of thinking, the Delcatty Queen regretted her decision to welcome them in. They were creative beings; hence they could shape Wonderland into what they wanted. That could not happen, only the Queen could control Wonderland! "I must stop them from creating Wonderland their way. I must stop them. I should send them out the way they came, but where was that?"

The Queen became angry and ordered the beheadings of the closest underlings to ensure that she was going to not be usurped. She yowled and hissed in frustration. "Can I kill them and protect my throne?"

Then a better idea came to her. "Confuse them." She announced to herself. Her Liepard King idled in his cat bed and nodded along with her.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat herself. "They will never learn of their power over Wonderland if they are only concerned with finding their way out." Queen Erin thought darkly. She summoned up her creative juices and willed the Wonderland topography to change. "Then every now and again, I'll mix up the map again. They will be lost and forever looking for me. What a fitting end. I wonder if one can starve in Wonderland. Maybe I can even sent out guards to kill them too. I will never lose my reign of Wonderland!"

"I'm confused, Bramble. Where are we, and how do we find the Queen?" Heather whimpered as the scenery morphed around her.

"I don't know…" but this is a confusing place, we can figure it out eventually, right?" the smart Emolga glanced around and tried to not show his fear.  
><em>They were never woken from their deep dreaming<br>Forever they wandered in the wonderland._

The dream shook its head. Just when it thought it could've been helped by the two siblings, the Queen had to throw them into confusion. The dream didn't like everything that had happened to its world, but it was better than disappearing forever. It waited, hoping that a new ALICE would come in and at last create a perfect Wonderland.

**A/N: whew, that took longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy this. I don't think I can write a sequel to this, but I might refer back to Fern the Zangoose in my Trainer story. BTW, read my trainer fic, it's much more interesting than this.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and post other versions of this song and different ALICES coming into Wonderland.**


End file.
